Protective gloves are commonly used by workers in many industries to prevent or minimize hand injuries. One popular type of protective glove is a knit glove made from yarns of cotton, aramids, Vectran steel wire, fiberglass, HDPE, polycotton, etc. Such knit gloves are often combined with a rubbery coating layer in and around the palm area, to provide grip and also wear resistance. Another popular style of glove are those that are cut and sewn together. These may also contain materials such cotton, aramids, Vectran, steel wire, fiberglass, HDPE, polycotton, etc. These gloves may also have a rubbery coating on the palm or other portion of the glove for an enhanced grip and protection. In some instances, these protective gloves are used in high temperature environments that cause the inside of the glove to become hot and uncomfortable, due to the lack of air circulation, including within the palm area. Prior attempts to provide air circulation on the inside of the glove have compromised protection and grip, such that it is generally desired to provide a glove that improves upon the prior attempt.